


unrequited love club - oumaeda

by kiiboumastannie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Freeform, How Do I Tag, K1-B0 spelled as Kiibo, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), oma spelled as ouma, stop putting all of your issues on kiibo idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiboumastannie/pseuds/kiiboumastannie
Summary: What happens when two best friends make a club together to vent about their unrequited feeling for the boys they fell so hard for? What happens when they end up breaking their most important rule? The rule about getting over their crushes and not falling in love with anybody until they knew they wouldn't fall for someone who wouldn't return the feelings? What happens when a small, accidental kiss turns into much more?I finally have the urge to write a fanfiction where I actually consistently update, yes this is Oumaeda, back off.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	unrequited love club - oumaeda

Kokichi sighed softly, watching the clouds pass by overhead. He heard the grass rustle next to him, but paid no attention to the very much expected visitor. He heard a soft hum escape the figure next to him, though the gentle breeze was enough to almost completely mute it. Blades of grass came free from their dirt-filled imprisonment as Kokichi tightened his fists on the overly green mattress of nature when he sat up. He flashed a grin at his visitor, who returned it with a soft, though faked, smile.

"Did you come here to watch the clouds too, hope boy?" Kokichi hummed, letting the scraps of green fall from his hands as he shook them out. Nagito only nodded, sighing. The answer Kokichi received wasn't enough for him, he wanted more than just a head nod and soft sigh. He looked up at the cotton-ball haired male, flashing him a quick look of concern before his face returned to its usual cheshire grin. "You know, your hair kind of looks like a cloud, Komaeda-chan." Honorifics certainly weren't Ouma's strong suit, but he wanted to find some way to break Nagito's wall of odd emotions down. "Lemme guess, something to do with that reserve course dude you're always pining for?" He hummed, trying to keep steady eye contact with the taller male. Nagito stiffened at Kokichi's words, sighing before he nodded.

"Ah..You're spot on, Kokichi. Though, I suppose I did brush aside the fact you're excellent at reading people." Nagito's voice wavered slightly as he refused to make eye contact with Kokichi. "I don't see why you'd want to read how I'm feeling like that, unless you're planning on using trash like me as a-"

SMACK

Kokichi slapped Nagito's arm, harder than he'd anticipated, but it still shut the taller male up. "I think you should know by now that..." Kokichi hesitated, for reasons unspecified, though he found the strength in himself to continue. "That you're my friend, and I don't like my friends talking so horribly about themselves." Nagito had stilled, Ouma's words piercing him like swords. He's never considered himself to be good enough to be friends with an ultimate like Kokichi, but it was pretty obvious that the smaller male cared for him.

"Your...friend?" Nagito's voice was barely higher than a whisper, his cheeks flushed slightly. "Huh..I didn't think you'd ever consider me to be your friend, Ouma-kun.." The grin the smaller male flashed had been undeniably adorable, but Nagito pushed that thought to confined regions of his mind, which weren't to be brought up.

"Well, of course you're my friend! We wreak havoc together all the time, almost like we're partners in crime-! But like not romantically or anything." Kokichi giggled softly, patting the spot in the grass next to him. "Sit down already, stay a while." Nagito had done as he was told, his hand lightly brushing against Kokichi's hand when he sat on the grass. The tall male quickly retreated his hands to his pockets, sighing.

"So, how's winning Saihara-kun's heart going for you?" Komaeda hummed, looking up at the vibrant sunset. The soft breeze made the rare sight of Nagito and Kokichi being at peace with everything for once that much more rare. Kokichi's fingers interlocked with the grass yet again, tugging the blades of green up from the dirt, then he dropped them again. The small male's breathing had hitched, his head turning away from Nagito. "I'm sorry if that's an invasive question, you don't have to answer it." Kokichi shook his head.

"No, it's fine. You should know by now that I haven't made any progress whatsoever." Kokichi sighed, turning his attention back to Nagito. It was then, the exact moment he was watching the wind ruffle Nagito's already messy hair, that the small male had an epiphany. "Hey, Komaeda-chan?" He hummed, watching as the taller male looked down at him.

"Hm? What is it, Ouma-kun?" Komaeda's reply was soft, a small smile gracing his pale complexion. His eyes concentrated on the small male, the breeze still tussling his hair around. Kokichi grinned widely, giggling softly.

"I have an idea..." Kokichi's tone was dark, which only amplified Komaeda's belief that the small male's mood would shift in a mere few seconds. The way Nagito's face brightened at the mention of an idea was enough to make the sun look dark. He urged Ouma to go on, a simple nod of his head did the trick. "We should totally start an unrequited love club! Buuuuut, it's just for the two of us and nobody else can join, understand?" Kokichi's grin wasn't the normal one with an intention of harming anybody, or lying, or anything of the sort, it was one of pure genuine happiness, something that only Nagito had gotten to see.

"Ah, that sounds pretty fun, Ouma-kun."

"Exactly!"

And so, it was settled. Every day, they'd meet in that exact same spot, instead of trying to gain the love of their protagonistic crushes, instead, they'd talk to each other about anything other than their unrequited loves. They'd promised to each other that they would help each other get over their childish crushes. And that was how the unrequited love club had formed.


End file.
